User talk:NintendoDrilly/Archive 1
You were banned!? :O --(Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 23:10, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey, just to let you know, I noticed that the link on Template:Stub is broken. I think you should link it to "Category:Article stubs". Just an idea. --MassiveSodaDuck, not exacty a Luigi's Mansion wiz Hey Are you there? (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 14:15, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Chat? Okay, good! I'm just wondering- maybe you can add a chat? I mean, it's a good place to talk. And if you find anyone annoying on chat, you can ban them from chat, i'll show you how. I think chat would be a good idea. Please reply! --MassiveSodaDuck 15:54, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry I didn't know that this wiki existed and I made another Wiki about Luigi's Mansion. Please don't be mad at me! From Kainye Are you the founder of this wiki, if not who is? LineBeckIV 04:14, March 16, 2012 (UTC)LineBeckIVLineBeckIV 04:14, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey There! Shadowgallade777 here and i am doing good with editing stuff. I think that Blue Twirler you added looks awesome! thanks alot tanks fo the memoriesBooman45 (talk) 19:19, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Cleanup Hey Drilly, do you know if I can have admin rights here? Wikia contributors have taken over, and I need to clean this place up. :P (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 13:42, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Page Protection Why is the Luigi's Mansion page protected? Thanks, Fang (talk) 11:46, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Links Ok, sorry to bother you again but in my recent edits I noticed that there are alot of links to non-existent files and pages, images in particular. Did an admin go on a deleting spree or something? Fang (talk) 12:06, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Nice Job EditingDragonballgtgoku (talk) 02:09, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Request I know you're inactive, but can you pleeeeeease do one last thing for me and finish Template:LM2? :3 (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 03:24, June 25, 2013 (UTC) K. MsDtalk 17:47, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey I'm cleaning up this wiki for all of you guys. I was wondering if I could perhaps take care of this wiki for a while (in other words, administrator privileges). I don't need bureaucracy, just administrator powers to clean up the wiki. Thanks. Bart the Genius (talk) 13:40, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure you go to to perform this operation. Bart the Genius (talk) 00:04, August 31, 2013 (UTC) A lot of things up for speedy deletion Well, hi. You appear to be the only administrator who still logs on to Wikia. I've come here to tell you that I've tagged a lot of images for speedy deletion in this category. I'd appreciate if you can delete every image within. Thank you! Mumbo Jumbo II (talk) 18:19, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Hi, l've seen you're an administrator and also a bureaucrat! Are you the founder of the wiki? I would like to become an administrator for help protecting the wiki pages and putting some pictures to the wiki badges! Do you think I could become it? Thanks, Mariz 627 La saetta rossa! 15:18, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Why there're so many bureaucrats??? I think that many of them are to be degraded! What do you think? If you give me a yes, I'll ask the staff to degrade them ;) Mariz 627 La saetta rossa! 15:49, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Yeah I agree with Mariz627's post, you should degrade them! For now at least! TheCheckmeister (talk) 22:23, June 26, 2015 (UTC)